


Bedtime Stories

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey stays over with David and LP while Frank and Nation have to go to a meeting overnight. Joey cannot sleep because she misses Frank and Nation too much, so LP and David tell her three bedtime stories in order to help her sleep from tales such as Beauty and the Beast, Lady and the Tramp, and Aladdin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Staying for the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little collection I wanted to do for a while and now decided to release it. You guys know the shows that have bedtime stories in a three short format? Well, I did something similar to this. Based on the characters created by me, AnnaleaseTurner and the Great and Powerful Richard O'Brien. Read & Review!

"Little Precious, are you sure you'll be alright taking care of Joey by yourself?" Nation asked as she finished packing her bags.

"Darling, it's okay," Frank coaxed with a smile as he helped her with her bags. "Besides, we'll be back tomorrow!"

Nation smiled. "LP, it's a very big responsibility, it's more than just playing with Joey..."

"Nation, it's okay," LP assured. "David and I are gonna be having our own kids soon anyway, it'll be an experiment."

"Be sure to let Joey talk to us before bed, that's very important for children." Nation reminded.

"Yes, Nation, have a good time, see you later too, Daddy." LP smiled to them.

"It's going to be all right, dear..." Frank hugged his wife tightly and gently patted her on the back. "We'll have a good visit to Planet X, we're very fortunate because of how exclusive it is."

"Thank you for taking care of things while we're gone." Nation got out of the hug and smiled to her step-daughter.

"You can count on me and David." LP saluted.

"Nation, come on, we have to go as soon as possible!" Cosmo called.

Nation sighed. "Comin', Mac! We'll be right there!"

"Well, hurry, they're waiting for us!"

Frank followed Nation out as they collected their bags to go into the castle's transporter. 

"Remember, Joey needs her teddy, it's her favorite toy," Nation said to her husband as she was in a rush to leave with her brother. "Be sure you scrub her back when you give her a bath... Oh, am I forgetting anything?"

Frank smiled. "It's fine, dear... LP has all the instructions, David loves Joey enough already like a member of the family, we better get going..."

"Oh..." Nation bent down to the height of her daughter, who was now at the size and had the intelligence of a typical small child, but she was very advanced for her age due to how both her parents were doctors, medical and science. "Sweetie... Mommy and Daddy have to go now... We'll see you tomorrow, Aunt Miracle and Uncle Cosmo will be back too..."

"I'll be okay, Mommy..." Joey assured as she clutched her teddy, she wore the clothes her Uncle Cosmo sewed for her when she was a baby. "Lil P and Davey promised..."

Nation smiled, tears in her eyes as she hugged her daughter. "Okay, be good..." She then dropped her voice strict and low. "And no calling people 'Poopie Head'."

"Unless they really deserve it." Frank said sharply.

Nation glanced at him slightly, but hugged Joey one last time. "Okay, honey... See you tomorrow, have a good time with your sister and brother-in-law..." She kissed Joey's forehead, then quickly left with Frank to the transporter.

"Bye, Mommy... Bye, Daddy..." Joey waved to her parents as they left, she sounded a little sad as she clutched her teddy.

LP ruffled up her half-sister's dark red curly hair. "Aw, cutie patootie, they'll be back... They're coming back tomorrow, they're not gone forever!"

"I guess..." Joey shrugged with a smile.

"How about I whip us up some dinner with those star biscuits you guys like so much?" David offered with a smile.

"That'll be good, right?" LP smiled. "Come on, Jojo... Let's get you some dinner." She took her sister's hand, walking her into their kitchen.

Joey followed as she got into a seat, still holding her teddy and gently stroked the bear's fur behind the ears. LP sat next to her as David started to cook.

"So, Joey, how old are you now?" David asked as he decided to make cheesy spaghetti for him and the girls.

"I'm six and a half," Joey replied, focusing on her teddy bear which at the time was her best friend. "Is it true I'm gonna be an aunty?"

"Uh-huh," LP nodded, smiling. "Pretty soon you will be one to three babies."

"Three?" Joey's emerald eyes lit up. 

"Yeah," David chuckled nervously. "We've been trying for so long and it's finally going to happen before we know it."

"Wow..." Joey blinked.

"How's school going, Jojo?" LP held her sister close, knowing how miserable she seemed.

Joey shrugged. "It's okay... Riffy and Maggie are good teachers."

"Hey, don't feel bad..." LP kissed her forehead. "Mom and Dad aren't gone forever."

Joey hummed, hugging her teddy tight. "I want them to come back now..."

"Cutie Patootie, it's going to be okay... We promise... We'll take good care of you until they come back with Aunt Miracle and Uncle Cosmo tomorrow."

Joey sighed. Soon enough, David finished his cheesy spaghetti, a dish both he and LP loved very much since he didn't like the sauce or meatballs. He made sure the cheese was extra gooey and melty and hoped Joey would like it. The little girl ate, but she still looked pretty miserable without her parents, they had never went away like this before. LP and David talked amongst each other, Joey didn't even jump into their conversation.

"Jojo, it'll be okay..." David told the girl.

Joey sighed, leaning her arms on top of the table. "I wanna go home..."

"But you can't go home," LP said to her with an optimistic voice like a certain cartoon mouse they all knew and loved back from Earth. "We got a lot of fun and games planned for you!"

Joey blinked. "Fun and games?"

"Oh, yeah," David grinned. "We're gonna play games like Clue, Sorry, Monopoly, Jumanji..."

"What are those games?" Joey asked, smiling a little in interest.

"They're board games, Jojo," LP replied with a smile. "We'll teach you how to play. Your Aunt Miracle and I used to play all the time whenever she would visit the TV Station back before you were born."

"Wow..." Joey smiled.

David smiled too, Joey was in a better mood now. The three of them continued to eat their dinner. David then went to his and LP's bedroom closet and took out the mentioned board games. 

"It was Professor Plum with the lead pipe in the basement!" LP recited.

David chuckled. "No, I think it was Colonel Mustard with the noose in the kitchen."

Joey looked confused at her brother-in-law and half-sister. LP and David talked about and mentioned how much you need to think in a game like Clue. LP set the mood like she always does with playing and make a story to go along with the game. Joey giggled and was amused with how her family members did character voices and her young mind painted a mental picture of the setting of the game. She felt like she was actually there in the early 20th century with aristocrats, butlers, maids, and more. 

Joey was then told about the other games, she found them fun, but Jumanji had a lot of adventure in it. It made her wonder what it would be like if the game were true and they were sucked into the world like in the movie that her sister told her about that she saw on a double date night with Cosmo and Miracle with David. Joey had a full belly as she was in her pajamas which was a rather long gray short-sleeved shirt. David was showing her the spare room in which she would sleep.

"Joey, there's someone who wants to speak with you~" LP's voice chimed melodically.

Joey blinked and walked out of the room and saw her older sister out of the monitor room. "Who is it?"

"Why don't you go in and see for yourself?" LP smiled down.

Joey looked curious, but walked into the room and gasped happily as she saw two familiar faces on the screen. "Mommy, Daddy!" She ran toward the monitor.

"Hello, sweetie," Nation smiled once she saw Joey come into view. "How are you tonight?"

"I'm okay, I guess..." Joey shrugged, her arms behind her back. "I really miss you... When are you guys coming home?"

"Joey, we've been over this, we're coming back tomorrow," Frank replied. "We're not gone forever!"

"I know..." Joey stared at the carpet. "But I miss you..."

"We miss you too, honey, we really do, but sometimes mommies and daddies need time away from their children," Nation cooed. "This is important for me, your daddy, aunt and uncle. It's going to be okay, my little bunny..."

Joey frowned, then heaved a sharp sigh.

"Just hold onto your teddy," Frank advised. "We know how much you love him... He'll look after you if you're scared."

Joey pulled a face, nearly pouting, but playful with her father. "Tinly's a girl, Daddy."

"Oh," Frank chuckled. "Of course..."

Joey giggled. "Silly Daddy."

"Yes, your daddy is very silly," Nation nodded with a smile. "Listen... Dear... I know it was short, but Mommy and Daddy have to go now... We'll be back tomorrow as soon as you open your little eyes."

"But!" Joey cried.

"Joey, you'll be fine..." Nation cooed. "I know it's a big change, but you're going to be just fine... Why don't you ask LP or David for a bedtime story?"

"Would they mind?"

"Of course they wouldn't, LP's your big sister, that's what she's there for."

"Have a good night, cheese doodle," Frank soothed. "We'll be back before you know it..."

Nation nodded. "Try to get some sleep, honey..."

Joey frowned. "Night, Mommy... Night, Daddy..."

"Good night, hon..." Frank waved and so did Nation.

In a flash of light, Joey's parents were now gone. She hugged her teddy tight as she bit her lip, looking down.


	2. Lilly and the Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Beauty and the Beast story!

Joey was lying in the big bed she was given to sleep in for tonight. LP decided to be the one to tell Joey the story, they should bond, as they were sisters and would rarely interact due to the age differences and that LP was married now. LP brought Joey a glass of water and the little girl drank it and bundled down under the covers with her teddy.

"What story are you going to read me, Lil P?" 

"I'm not going to read you a story, I'm going to tell you one," LP informed with a smile. "This one is a tale as old as time."

"Oh?" Joey looked very interested. 

LP got close next to Joey and decided to make up a story based on a story she once heard about from Nation. "Yes, it's a story about a beauty and a beast... But, you don't wanna hear that..." She smirked, playfully going to let Joey sleep without a story.

"No, Lil P! Tell me the story!" Joey begged, not wanting her big sister to go away right now.

LP giggled. "Okay... Okay... It started a long time ago... There was this beautiful woman named, umm... Lilly who lived in a village... It was a quiet village and a poor, provincial town... She was very different from a lot of girls, she loved to read..."

Joey smiled a she listened deep into the story, clinging to every word her big sister was telling her.

We are shown an old-timed village with this woman called Belle who strongly resembled LP with Joey's imagination. She was wearing a blue dress with a white apron and carrying a book in her hands. 

"Good morning, Lilly!" Kirk greeted as he was by his delivery kart to set the story.

"Good morning, monsieur." Lilly greeted back.

"Where you off to?"

"The book shop," Lilly answered him with a smile, showing what she was carrying. "I just finished the most amazing story, with a beanstalk, an ogre, and--"

"That's nice... Macy, the begets, hurry up!" Kirk barked orders.

Lilly shrugged and walked off as the other villagers were talking about her behind her back. There was one man who did like Belle, but she didn't like him back because he was simply rude and arrogant. He was the village hunter, women wanted him and men wanted to be him. Lilly knew better though. After this man called Reuben tried to make her his again and failed, she went off to help her father, who everyone believed was mentally unstable. 

"What's wrong with her?" Sapphire asked as 'Belle' refused 'Reuben' yet again.

"She's crazy!" Melissa added.

"He's gorgeous~" Rubella sighed dreamily to 'Reuben' played by DeLordy in Joey's imagination.

Lilly walked off, ignoring everyone as she decided to go help her father (Frank) with one of his newest inventions for the town fair. Lilly had always believed in her father to invent something new and would make them world-famous, despite their oddities in this world. 

"Hang me that screwdriver, would you, Lilly?" the inventor asked his daughter.

"Of course, Daddy." Lilly happily handed it over.

The inventor hummed as he stuck his tongue out in deep thought to make his new invention. It was going to be an automatic log cutter so you wouldn't have to throw your back out every time chopping wood for the winter. 

"It works!" Lilly cheered as the logs were successfully cut.

"It does?" the inventor asked, then happily saw that it did. "It does!"

"You did it!" Lilly hugged her father. "You really did it!"

"Saddle up the horse, Lilly, I'm off to the fair!" the father happily proclaimed.

Lilly's father was then leaving on the horse go into town and enter his invention to the fair.

"Goodbye, Daddy, good luck!" Lilly waved him off.

"Goodbye, Lilly, and take care while I'm gone!" Her father called back before he disappeared into the sunset.

However, Lilly's father had gotten lost into the deep, dark forest. He had gotten himself in danger and he had no way of turning back. Lilly's father was a little nervous and he had lost his horse and any sense to go anywhere else. Lilly's father saw a gate though with a malevolent mansion behind it. The gate was unlocked and Lilly's father found he could open it and he decided to go to the door and find help. However, there was a monstrous beast (David) inside the castle and he wasn't very friendly.

"What are you doing here?" the beast growled. 

"I-I was lost in the woods..." the inventor replied nervously. "I-I was wondering if..."

"What are you staring at?"

"N-Nothing, sir!"

"So, you came to stare at the BEAST, have you!?" the monster got deep in his face.

"Please, I mean no harm!" the inventor begged to be spared. "I just need a place to stay!"

"I'll give you a place to stay!" the beast barked, taking the inventor away and locked him into his personal dungeon.

Lilly grew worried about her father, he had been gone an awfully long time. She dodged a proposal from Reuben, refusing to give into marriage for him and she went into the woods. She followed the instincts she had to find her father. Lilly didn't care how dark and scary the woods were, she just wanted to find her father. She found the castle.

"What is this place?" Lilly murmured to herself, then walked inside and looked around. "Hello? Daddy... I'm looking for my father!"

"Lilly?" her father's voice was heard.

"Daddy!" Lilly followed his voice the best she could and found him in the dungeon, taking a torch. She knelt by the bars of a cell where her father was. "Oh, Daddy... Who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter," the inventor told his daughter. "You must go! Now!"

"I won't leave you!" Lilly argued.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" the beast roared and grabbed Lilly away.

Lilly was now on the floor, a little startled. "Who's there? Who are you?"

"The master of this castle," the beast growled, he looked very menacing, like a werewolf mixed with a bear. "Your father is my prisoner..."

"You can't do that to him!" Lilly cried. "There must be something I can do..." She then used her brain power despite being a village woman, she was very educated and intellectual. "Wait!" She told the beast, then thought about her words carefully as she gave in, bowing her head. "Take me instead!"

"Lilly, no, you don't know what you're doing!" her father refused to let her do this.

"You'd take his place...?" the beast sounded surprised by the woman's sacrifice for her father's life.

"If I did, would you let him go?"

"Yes, but... Well..." the beast came closer to her. "You must promise to stay here forever."

"Lilly, no!"

Lilly nodded, giving in. "You have my word."

"Done." the beast barked, then let the girl's father out and sent him straight back to the village.

The beast and the girl had to live together now. Little did they know was that the beauty and the beast were going to learn to get along and overcome their differences. Lilly was told of a curse that had been placed on the castle before she came and how he was selfish, bitter, and unkind after the falling of his parents, the King and Queen of the village. Lilly was actually teaching this beast monster to be kind and caring from now on, at the same time, she found herself falling in love with him. 

The two shared their love each and every day. They invited Lilly's father back into the castle. Lilly and the beast shared a dance and a kiss together and the spell broke because of the power of love.

"And everything is not as it seems," LP continued to narrate into the end of the story. "You should never judge one by how they look, it's what's on the inside that counts."

Joey had fallen asleep. The story worked and now she was sleeping soundly in the guest bed, hugging her teddy.

LP smiled, then kissed Joey's forehead. "Good night, cutie patootie." She then went to get into her and David's bedroom.


	3. Rags and the Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady and the Tramp story!

"How did it go?" David asked as he was in their bed, reading a book himself by the lamp on his nightstand.

"I think she liked the story," LP came to him, wearing her black nightgown and crawling in next to him and pulling her side of the covers up. "I told her the story of Beauty and the Beast."

David smiled fondly. "How romantic... I was always made fun of for loving that story."

"Oh, Davey," LP rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "I can't believe someone would ever make fun of someone as sweet and majestic as you."

"That's exactly why," David chuckled, flipping the pages. "Jealousy, I guess..."

LP yawned and curled up with David. "Now, it's just me and you..."

David smiled, closed the book, put it on his stand and flopped down next to her. "Oh, does Cara Mia want a little taste of Master David's chocolate cake?"

"How forbidden," LP giggled, using a thick Italian accent. "I believe that cake is only for guests, Mon Cher..."

"We don't have to tell anyone..." David cooed to her, playing with her like they did every night when they were alone, much like everyone else's roleplaying games. "For, you are a rich lady in true and I am a mere homeless tramp..."

"I never heard of that..." LP giggled.

"AAAH! THE MONSTER'S GONNA GET ME! NO!" Joey's screams were heard.

LP and David looked to the door.

"Aw, cutie patootie..." LP frowned.

"Here, why don't I get her this time?" David offered, helping himself out of their bed.

"Oh, Davey," LP grabbed his bony arm. "Are you sure?"

"She should get to know me too anyway," David said as he slid into his robe. "You stay here, Precious, I'll get her..."

"Okay..." LP smirked as she got comfortable and curled up in their bed. "Don't take too long."

David winked, blew a kiss to her, then went to the guest room.

Joey was screaming and crying in her bed, shivering. David turned on the light and rushed to her side. He gently shook her to wake her up.

"Joey, wake up, it's me, Davey." the earth boy said in the most gentle voice he could.

"Huh?" Joey blinked and looked all around. "Oh, it was just a dream..."

"Shh, it's okay..." David hugged her, stroking her back. "Nightmare?"

"Uh-huh," Joey nodded, then looked into his hazel eyes as they broke out of the hug. "I dreamt about Pervy..."

David hid a chuckle, that was her name for DeLordy. "Well, your big sister and I are right here... He won't hurt you..."

"Sorry... You must think I'm crazy..."

"Ah, no... You're a kid, you guys are little, but you have big imaginations."

Joey wiped her nose and smiled to David. He always knew just what to say.

"Hey, how about I tell you a story?" David offered.

"Two bedtime stories in one night?" Joey made that sound like the most wonderful thing to ever happen to a kid.

David smiled, then pulled Joey into his lap, turning on a light. "This is a story about the different side of the tracks..."

"Does it involve trains?" Joey asked.

"Not exactly... It's about a rich, pampered pooch, and a stray mutt..."

There was a beautiful girl dog (Miracle) who had the good life with her two owners (Brad and Janet). Miracle was the talk of the block and was just beloved by almost everybody who would meet her. She was in the backyard, relaxing by the nice warm sun on a spring's afteroon, there then came the stray mutt (Cosmo) who thought Miracle was the most beautiful dog he had ever seen in a long time.

"Well, hello there!" the mutt greeted.

"Huh?" the beautiful dog stood up and smiled as she wagged her tail to meet someone new. "Well, hello there... Can't say I've seen you around here before. What's your name?"

"They call me Rags," the mutt replied. "And you?"

"Well, according to this," the dog looked down to her collar. "My name is Princess."

"Pretty name for a pretty dog," Rags circled around her. 

"Say, don't you have a collar?"

"Ah, I'm not that type of dog."

"What type are you?"

"Well, I--"

"PRINCESS!" the sharp voice of Princess's master called as soon as he caught a glimpse of Rags. "You stay away from that dog! He's no good for you! Go on, shoo!"

"What's going on, dear?" Princess's mistress came and gasped as she saw the street mutt. "Bad dog, you stay away from our Princess!"

Rags yipped and ran off, wedging himself through the fence.

"Oh, Princess, thank goodness you're safe..." Master said as he held Princess in his arms.

"You could've been hurt..." Mistress ruffled up her dog's fur on the top of her head.

Princess whimpered. She wanted to see this Rags dog some more, but her owners wouldn't let her. It would be a long time until Princess and Rags would meet again. Princess's owners went out of town for a while and the pampered dog was outside her house, she missed her owners, but she missed Rags a whole lot more.

"Hey, there!" a familiar bark came to her.

Princess turned and saw the stray mutt. "Rags!" She ran toward him and nuzzled with him. "I missed you so much..."

"I missed you too, pretty face," Rags nuzzled her back, a dog's way of expressing love. "Say, whatya say you run away with me?"

"R-Run away with you?"

"Yeah, you know, live on the other side of the tracks, give up this life of luxury." 

Princess looked to him, then her home. "What about Master and Mistress?"

"Come on... It'll be good to see you again..." Rags rubbed noses with her. "Whatya say?"

Rags's offer was tempting.

"Okay," Princess gave in, she had fallen in love with the street mutt. "Let's get out of here."

"That's the spirit, now come on!" Rags got out of the fence.

Princess followed, wiggling out and losing her collar in the process. She was now a street dog like her new beloved. Rags smiled to her and they happily ran off together. Princess did miss waiting for her next meal to now chasing her next meal. Princess and Rags chased chickens, harrassed some snooty humans who didn't want anything to do with a dog, and even got back at some evil cats who always put Princess down. It was a nice day and it was starting to get dark.

"Oh, Rags, I had such a lovely time," Princess smiled as they walked through the park with the moon coming up and the sun had gone down. 

"The day's not over yet, come on, let me treat you." Rags smiled to her, then went with Princess to a restaurant.

Kirk was the chef in this story and he looked down to the two dogs and smiled. He took out an old piece of pizza with gooey cheese and offered it to them. He put it down in front of them, over an old box with a newspaper on top of it. It was like a romantic date over dinner for the two dogs. Princess and Rags smiled, happily eating the pizza away, and some cheese even got caught and they got caught into a doggy kiss. 

"Even though Rags was a street dog, Princess loved him very much," David continued to narrate, which made Joey fall asleep before the story ended. "They got caught in the doggy jail, but they were together and had the most adorable twin puppies... You like that story, Joey?" He looked down to see his little sister-in-law had fallen asleep. "Aww..." He tucked her in, kissing her pink cheek and left. "Night, night, kiddo..." He turned out the light and went to join LP for bed.


End file.
